


Slush is Dirty

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Artwork., Gen, Prompt: slush, Wet and cold is my world.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair with slush.  :)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drabble Day - due 03 Dec - slush prompt





	Slush is Dirty

[ ](https://imgur.com/PVDjEqK)


End file.
